Validation
(coming soon) Validation refers to the act of acknowledging something as valid, which is to say that it is acceptable and/or appropriate in its context. Social Validation "Normative social influence is a type of social influence leading to conformity. It is defined in social psychology as "the influence of other people that leads us to conform in order to be liked and accepted by them"Aronson, E., Wilson, T.D., & Akert, A.M. (2005). Social Psychology (5th ed.). Upper Saddle River, NJ: Prentice Hall.. The power of normative social influence stems from the human identity as a social being, with a need for companionship and associationAronson, Eliot; Timothy Wilson; Robin Akert. "Conformity: Influencing Behavior". Social Psychology. Pearson. Retrieved 15 November 2013.."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Normative_social_influence Gender Norms (see also Cisheteronormativity) "Observations of primates and isolated tribes suggest that humans’ patriarchal order may have evolved by accident rather than out of evolutionary necessity. From there, it is easy to see how social norms have ensured that men and women are groomed into separate, gendered roles. By giving dolls to girls and trucks to boys, notes Ms Saini, “we feed our babies fantasies in pink or blue.” Infants have no innate preference for either. But they respond positively to what makes their caregivers happy."https://medium.economist.com/how-science-got-women-wrong-c67385f5d107 Cookies (for 'http cookies' relating to internet tracking see Privacy#Cookies) How to Tell the Difference Between Real Solidarity and ‘Ally Theater’ - Mia McKenzie, bgdblog.org "From white fragility to cis fuckery, from “I’m on your side, so you should be nicer ” to “educate me!”, “allyship” has become more pointless performance than anything actually useful to marginalized people. That’s why I’ve long since stopped using the word at all, except in snarky quotation marks." "Cookie-seeking “allies” require an audience for every performance, from bit part to starring role. Fighting oppression, for these folks, isn’t worth it unless everybody can see them doing it." Things You Need To Understand #9 – You Don’t Get A Cookie - THE ANGRY BLACK WOMAN "When a person or group does something to address the biases and imbalances in our culture, whether it be on a grand scale, in their own sphere of influence, or in themselves, this is a good thing. But doing so isn’t cause for celebration, congratulations, or a party. Why? Because it’s basic human decency. And people shouldn’t be over-praised for doing something they should have been doing in the first place. That leads to them doing the right thing for the wrong reasons — personal or professional accolades. i.e.: Cookies." Black People, Allies Don’t Exist, So Stop Baking Them Cookies - LaSha, Kinfolk Collective "A couple of months ago, I made a Facebook status that ruffled a few feathers. Well, honestly, most of my statuses ruffle feathers, but this one was particularly controversial. “ALLIES DON’T EXIST. FOCUS ON THE MARGINALIZED NOT THE GOOD OPPRESSORS.” Expectedly, white people rushed in to tell me how I was wrong and that there are good people who stand up for what’s right. And if you follow and know me, you know how that ended for them. What was a little less expected and a lot more disappointing was how many Black people flipped their shit because a Black woman was publicly denying the existence of allies. It’s always jarring to realize that so many Black people are more invested in lauding white people for not being as racist as most of their counterparts than they are in supporting other Black people in confronting and fighting racism. Their ovens are always hot, set to 350 and ready for the next batch of ally cookies." Praise Praise is a form of validation in which a person is validation for what they can do or how they behave or appear, rather than for who they are. "The narcissistic aspect of our personality is the reason why you put your best photos up on social media, your most flattering self image to the world and why we all seek accolades and affection from our peers, and in this absurd age of Facebook, from armies of strangers who will tell you how awesome you are just for making toast for breakfast. There is a chemical reward system within our neurology which seeks praise and adoration."http://theegoexistsforareason.blogspot.com.au/ Self-esteem (coming soon, lol) References ---- }} Category:Psychology Category:Mental Health Category:Emotional Intelligence Category:Cryptography